logosfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SouthernDesign
Welcome to Logopedia! Welcome to Logopedia! Thanks for your edit to File:Oasis 1 Small.png! We hope you enjoy editing here. At Logopedia, our main goal is to provide viewers with as many logos of as many companies as possible, from all over the world. We even provide former versions of logos. We are continuing to add more and more logos to articles. You can help too, by uploading new logos and creating new articles! At Logopedia, we try to make our articles and pictures are as clean as possible. To continue to do this, we have created a set of policies that we ask every user to abide by. If you cannot follow these policies, your account may be blocked/banned. Please listen to these policies so Logopedia can stay clean. So we can learn more about you, we reccomend you create your ' '. Here you can place information about you, and whatever you want that is appropriate. If you need any further help, feel free to contact an administrator, who will be glad to help you! -- Tmanokc (Talk) 11:36, August 13, 2011 Thanks so much! Thanks so much for helping me with my UK railways providers pages. I will be adding more soon. You are brilliant on Logopedia and I encourage you to keep on editing!MrLogos 13:11, August 18, 2011 (UTC) B&Q Just wondering where you found the old B&Q logo from?MrLogos 06:56, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Recreating Logos How do you re-create logos?MrLogos 07:06, August 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: Choco9 Sorry for not taking care of the situation, I was busy the last week. I can see another user has taken care of the situation, and thank you for reporting the user. Alxeedo TALK 16:12, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Fun House Heh, great minds think alike. I changed the Fun House page from a redirect to a disambiguation, clicked the new red Fun House (UK) link to make the new page, and you beat me to it! However, I replaced your logo, as the one I found (on Wikipedia) was larger. Digifiend 09:36, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Granada Plus Its PLUS Now in 2002-2004 It Should'nt Be Called Granada Plus Please Change It Back Timmy the Fish Fingers 17:41, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :I agree, and the Wikipedia page for it is named Plus (TV channel), so I renamed the page to that name. Digifiend 16:35, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Saying that Granada Plus was still called that when the on air name was just Plus is like saying that BBC Three is still called BBC Choice. It's not true. Digifiend 07:57, September 24, 2011 (UTC) E4 I see that you deleted the E4+1 and E4HD logos, but Väsk, an admin, put them back. They're different logos and do belong there. That goes for all HD and +1 variants. Digifiend 16:44, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Leaving Logopedia It's sad to hear that you are considering leaving Logopedia. But I have to agree with you. It's demotivating to contribute to a wiki which is full of sock puppets and it looks like it's abandoned. That's why I edit much less than I did before. So, I think you are a great asset for the wiki but it's true, this wiki has gone downhill very quickly. Nq5z0F9Y 12:48, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :Please don't leave. If only the admins checked the User Reports page more often, these sockpuppets and spammers wouldn't be an issue. Good editors leaving is letting them win. Digifiend 17:26, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Please don't go! Keep editing this wiki SouthernDesign, you are great!MrLogos 06:25, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Keep editing SD Can you please start editing again SouthernDesign. You were such an asset to Logopedia and if good users leave, Logopedia is worse. I will try my hardest to make you an admin.MrLogos 15:04, October 10, 2011 (UTC) ITV News You're right, those post 2006 logos were never used on ITV News Channel. But they are real logos, used on ITV1's news programmes. So I made a new page and put them there instead. Digifiend 16:52, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Wiki scope You are incorrect in your interpretation of the scope of this wiki. It is a wiki for "logos and branding", as it says in the title. I should know, I essentially created it (Alxeedo111 created the wiki, but he left it, and I wrote almost all of the first 1,000 articles, and was the sole contributor for almost a year). That means logos are a central part, but we also include branding history, the thinking behind them, their creators, and other brand applications and expressions, including packaging, television idents, airplane liveries etcetera. There are hundreds of examples of this on the wiki. Thinking of a logo the single expression of a brand has been an out-dated and irrelevant concept for decades. Your deletions on the Coca-Cola page makes its narration of the history of the brand expression less complete, and partially misleading. I think you are doing a great job in looking up old missing logos. I have no problem with your contributions, in fact, I would like to encourage them. The problem is your deletions. Väsk 17:22, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Great Am so pleased your back on the wiki - made my day.MrLogos 19:31, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Congrats SouthernDesign Congratulation SouthernDesign on your 100th edit. I recently created a page for Yeo Valley yoghurt. If you could expand on it/ find better or more logos I would be appreciative.MrLogos 16:15, December 13, 2011 (UTC) UK Gold Nice work finding those UK Gold logos! Excellent quality. Digifiend 22:44, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Why have you quit Why have you quit?MrLogos 06:51, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Tesco edits Why do you keep undoing my Tesco edit? Boushenheiser 17:14, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :I've just looked at the two images, and the one you was trying to use, Boushenheiser, was blurry, as if you stretched it to a larger size than the original source. I decided to lock the page for a while. Edit wars will not be tolerated. Digifiend 20:02, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :Was it coming out large? That wasn't really the intention. Boushenheiser 12:06, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Next time, check it before adding it to the page. That's what the preview function is for. SouthernDesign, I reopened the Tesco page as you asked, but if I see edit warring again, it will be locked again. Digifiend 12:24, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Channel 4 Where did that unused Channel 4 logo come from? It is similar to the Channel 4 News logo used from 1990-1993. http://hub.tv-ark.org.uk/images/channel4/c4_images/news/c4news_summary_ruseler_1992a.jpg Digifiend 22:53, July 30, 2012 (UTC) I found out about it from this YouTube video. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=owFNCvoyAOs SouthernDesign (talk) 09:13, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Centering Please don't use the p html code for image alignment. is smaller and gives the same result. Railway franchises Moving the pages didn't break the links. They just redirect. Morrisons I really appreciate your valuable contribution to this Wiki. As I do not have access to appropriate software, I would really be happy if you could recreate the Morrisons Bettabuy (now M Savers page) logo form 1990's - 2003. Thanks again for your great work.MrLogos (talk) 16:26, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Morrisons (2) Much appreicated. You did a really great job in recreating the logo. I would do it myself by I am limited to only 'Paint' and 'Paint.NET' so it is very hard to create. What software do you use to create the logos as I would be very interested in getting it.MrLogos (talk) 16:13, February 11, 2013 (UTC) GIMP Downloaded Gimp but very confused as to how to recreate logos. Could you give me some very simple advice. Thank you very much.MrLogos (talk) 18:00, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Sainsbury's Basics Tried to use GIMP but to no avail. For this reason, I would really appreicate if you made a better copy of the Sainsbury's Economy logo I updated recently if you have the time. That woud be much appreicated.MrLogos (talk) 18:16, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Bettabuy 03-07 Hi again, Very impressed with Sainsbury's Economy - could you possible remake the Morrisons Bettabuy 03-07 logo (just search on Google) as I remade it a long time ago but it is not very realistic. I would really appreciate this. Also, Just tried to organize the UK pages around and delete pointless catogories - could you focus on UK retail stores at the moment?MrLogos (talk) 13:36, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Would you be able to make this? I would just be requesting if you could remake this Sketchley Dry Cleaners logo from the 90S. It would be great if you could do this as I worked there at the time and it would be great to have a logo.Many Thanks.MrLogos (talk) 20:22, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Sketchley I created a Sketchley page with 4 logos on. It would be great if you could make a better copy of the last bad-quality one and then the logos for Sketchley Dry Cleaning would be complete! I would do it myself but I do not have the knowledge to use GiMP!MrLogos (talk) 16:28, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Many Thanks for everything I would just like to remind you what I great job I think you are doing on the wiki and I am thankful for all the help you have given me with logos recently. Keep editing - you are a credit to Logopedia and sorry for keeping asking you to make things for me!MrLogos (talk) 18:25, March 11, 2013 (UTC) B-wise Logo It would be really great if you could make a high quality copy of this logo underneath if you have the time as there is nothing on the internet - I have tried everywhere. This logo just came of an old photo of a shop fascia sign. Have a good easter!MrLogos (talk) 15:17, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Silentnight Hello I notice that you have changed the Silentnight Classics logo back to a previous version of the Silentnight Brand logo. This is incorrect and you should not be using it to represent the Classic Collection which has its own logo. Please either rename the image as "old Silentnight Brand Logo" or replace the logo with the Classic Logo. We do not want the wrong images appearing when someone uses the search terms Silentnight Classic on a search engine. Regards Brierleyk (talk) 13:09, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Karen Brierley Marketing Department Silentnight Brands :Hi, I'm one of the admins here. I've renamed that file to say old instead of classic. If you look at the page the image was used on, it was clearly labelled as the pre 2012 logo, the file was merely misnamed. I've added a separate page for Silentnight Classics using the image you uploaded. Lloyds Bank Even if the logo on branches doesn't match the version used online, that online one is still an alternate. That logo will not be removed, and I will keep reverting any edits that remove it. Rumbelows logo Hello, could you possible help me make this 80s Rumbelows logo - having problems!!MrLogos (talk) 17:03, January 4, 2014 (UTC) UPDATE - don't worry, found a breakthrough and re-created logo myself. Sorry about this.MrLogos (talk) 21:08, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Seaspeed If you have the time, could you re-create the 2nd Seaspeed logo on the page as is proving difficult to source.MrLogos (talk) 19:21, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Thank you very muchMrLogos (talk) 10:01, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for remaking the Somerfield logo - much more accurate than mine!!MrLogos (talk) 12:16, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Allied Carpets Would you able to make better copies of these logos on the Allied Carpets page - I tried to remake 2 ages ago and they failed totally!MrLogos (talk) 15:22, June 16, 2014 (UTC) SouthernDesign, I hand vectorized all the low quality images on the ASDA page, such that the logos would be crisper. I therefore ask you why you have replaced the '''better, '''higher quality, logos with the low resolution ones. If it is an issue with color or what have you, please respond and I will edit the original .svg files such that they meet your standerds. Best Regards, Sean Debenhams Thank you for your recreation of a Debenhams logo but the original logos and dates which I put in were correct, according to Debenhams adverts on a newspaper archive. I have re-altered the dates. Thank you very much for your contributions - especially the One Stop logo!MrLogos (talk) 20:41, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Sorry - my mistake - you were mainly right, however the current logo has existed in its current form since 1992, for instance, looking at newspaper adverts from 92, logo is identical. Also, re-added 86-92 logo without 'D' in background as that logo was more commonly used. Sorry about this.MrLogos (talk) 20:47, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Scottish Television I found an PNG image you added of Scottish Television. You've done great work replacing it! :) Mcfaddenskyler (talk) 11:03, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Thames Video Can you recreate the print logo of Thames Video because I was well you know uploaded a bad quality creation of it. --TPercival (talk) 12:42, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Thames Video Thanks for the help! Mcfaddenskyler (talk to me) 18:11, October 12, 2014 (UTC) IATSE logo SouthernDesign I recreated the IATSE logos from the 1940's and 1950's. Have a look and see what you think? Good Luck. --TPercival (talk) 07:58, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Good. I will now upload them on the actual page. --TPercival (talk) 16:03, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Walt Disney Pictures Logo Recreation I have recreated this Walt Disney Pictures 1985 Logo: I copied out the exact design carefully and I'm a success! --TPercival (talk) 19:45, November 19, 2014 (UTC)